


from the sky; into the night

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clubbing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Living Together, Love, Other, Random & Short, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	from the sky; into the night

keiko x shige; beautiful; 142 words  
  
"You're beautiful," Shige says as he appears in front of the mirror in their appartment to adjust his tie, all dressed up in his finest suit for his best friend's and colleague's wedding, Tegoshi and Masuda. Keiko is wearing an elegant, knee-length black dress with slim straps, the cut complimenting her long legs in black pumps. She's standing next to him, fixing her long, brunette hair.  
  
Shige grabs her coat, waiting while she looks for her handbag and then helps her slide into the coat.  
  
"Let's go and congratulate," she smiles and he nods. His arms embrace her and he lays his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes into the mirror.  
  
"I love you," he whispers quietly.  
  
"Shige" Keiko's eyes water and he produces a tissue, knowing his girlfriend.  
  
He kisses her cheek and chuckles. "I packed an XXL pack"  
  


yuko x keiko x shigemi; pillow fight; 80 words  
  
"Pillow fight!" Yuko exclaims and both Keiko and Shigemi dogde away with their glasses of champagne still in their hands and end up tangled somehow on top of each other on Shigemi's sofa for a long moment, Shigemi's boobs somehow nudging against Keiko's and they stare at each other until Keiko looks away, blushing. Yuko raises an eyebrow before she chuckles, putting down her glass to join her friends on the sofa, changing her and their plans for the evening.  
  


yuko x koyama; patience; 54 words  
  
"You have to be more patient, Kei-chan," Yuko smiles, her short blue skirt swaying as she walks around Koyama's shivering, tied-up form on his chair, fingertips grazing his cheek and he looks up with a heated gaze from underneath his bangs when she lifts his chin.  
  
"and if you behave, you'll get a reward"  
  


koyama x shige x yuko; fever; 106 words  
  
Yuko's rosy lipgloss shimmers in the dim light as she climbs from Koyama's lap onto Shige on his bed, two pairs of eyes watching her every move intently, and she is sliding her hand back to grab Koyama's hair and grips it hard, her head on his shoulder as he settles behind her while Shige watches from below. Koyama's breath is hot on her neck when she intentionally grinds down on Shige in her little white lacey panties, fully enjoying Shige's greedy gaze at her chest. She feels Shige's hands on her hips and pulls Koyama in for a lewd kiss, reveling in Shige's longing gaze.  
  


yuya x shigemi; desire; 138 words  
  
"My name is Yuya," Tegoshi manages to breathe as they press against the other in the cramped tiny space of the nightclub, things having been heating up between him and the pretty girl he's been dancing with the last few songs.  
  
"Shigemi," she lulls into his ears and he's so so ready, ready to take her home, take her somewhere and get wild.  
  
Her eyes sparkle darkly of lustful promises and her lips are full and red and he's about to loose his mind.  
  
"Yuya~" She slides her arms around his neck, her hips pressing further into his and everything's getting too hot.  
  
"Want to go somewhere else?" He suggests, the alcohol lulling their brains.  
  
"Yes," she whispers, and they take their leave, she clinging to his arm as his clouded brain heads for the nearest love hotel.


End file.
